


Now That I See You

by that_dark_haired_perv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy AU, For a Friend, M/M, Prince!Arthur, Sleeping Beauty AU, but it's very unresolved, i dont even know what alfred is, i like arthur as royalty and i dont even know why it's ridiculous, kind of???, might continue, or matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: Because who said you need princesses and damsels in distress in fairytales?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egggplannt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egggplannt), [egggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egggs/gifts).



Snow White didn't need a kiss, she just needed a little push so that she'd choke up the poisoned apple. She was kind and good, and she saw good in everyone. And that wasn't her doom. She didn’t die because she put trust into strangers, no.

What was the prince doing anyway, bringing a supposed corpse home?

Sleeping Beauty suffered when her 'prince' came. Her prince slept with her in her sleep, and she gave birth to twins, when she slept, and she didn't need a kiss. One of her babies bit her too hard, and she woke. Without her prince. She does not need a prince.

Gretel does not need anyone. She didn't complain when the witch worked her out. Didn't complain when the witch asked her to do this and that, while her brother was getting fed. She pushed the witch into the fireplace, daring and brave, smart. She saved her brother. She brought gold for her kind father, even though he'd left her and her brother deep inside the woods.

So yes, you do _not_ need a prince or a knight in shining armour in fairytales. Sometimes they even made things worse.

But sometimes it's the other way around, and you do not need girls at all.

.

Because who said you need princesses and damsels in distress in fairytales?

\--

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

And Alfred felt his heart stutter.

But he had a job to do.

"Arthur Kirkland, member of the royal family, asleep for about a century?" he asked, because he needed confirmation. Because this could not be real. Impossible.

Disorientation. The other blond looked around the room and squinted at everything, like he'd never seen them before. He didn't open his mouth. (They looked very dry, Alfred noted.) Then he opened his eyes fully, eyes a solid contrast to his dark-coloured eyebrows, and-

Alfred heard a groan. He found it concerning that he didn't know who made the sound.

The eyes stared right at him. And the stranger, the supposed, 'Arthur Kirkland' made a face at him. Like he'd eaten something particularly sour.

And then he's talking angrily in old English.

Alfred wanted to _die._

\--

He still couldn't freely communicate with the green-eyed blond, but with some weird hand gestures and eye motions, he managed. He wasn't sure that this was the man that slept for a century, though-

When Arthur tried to get up, his hand slipped on the mattress and he was back down again, and he just glared at the ceiling like it was its fault.

Okay, yeah. Alfred believed it.

And then he saw Arthur falling again, and he looked like he wanted to murder someone. Alfred stifled a laugh- Arthur's glare pierced right through him, and then-

Arthur smiled a soft, (fond?), smile, and Alfred's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. But then it was gone again, Arthur trying to get up like nothing has happened.

\--

Matthew, his _cousin_ , spoke old English.

(Alfred couldn't believe he forgot.)

(To be fair, the Canadian was out of town when Arthur was brought in. But still.)

His cousin was a spectacular teacher. So he taught Alfred old English (Alfred could not grasp any of it, except basic conversational words, like, 'Bac', meaning bake, and 'ealu', meaning ale. Very conversational words), and he taught Arthur the modern one.

Arthur (a short conversation with Matthew revealed that it truly was him, the sleeping prince) was a surprisingly fast learner.

Now he can hold conversations in modern English.

Alfred ducked out everytime Matthew told him to go see the English guy, red dusting his cheeks.

\--

"I think that you have been...," a pause, like he's finding a suitable word. Alfred found it endearing. It warmed Alfred's chest. "...avoiding me."

He thought that the prince shouldn't ever pout again- it was doing _things_ to his sanity. The green-eyed man (with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen) looked at him with a frown.

"...No, not particularly," he lied through his teeth, smiling a (slightly wobbly) grin.

A pause.

"Yeah, right," Arthur said, huffing. The silence right then is piercing, like the cold, like winters in Russia. And then he saw Arthur fidgeting.

"I love you," Arthur whispered, soft voice looming, a slight redness in his cheeks.

Alfred combusted. "W...What?"

Seeing his mortified expression, Arthur stuttered and flustered back. "Ah, uh, isn't that how to show gratitude? I'm sorry if it's sudden, but..." he looked right into Alfred's eyes, determination shining in bright, bright greens. "I mean it."

Alfred didn’t know what to do.

And so, he fell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this (especially you, Eggg)! Please do drop a comment! Kudos and bookmarks (maybe subscriptions?) very much appreciated!


End file.
